Je vous écoute
by Kaguy
Summary: Ging a un peu honte, mais il n'a guère le choix. Il doit aller voir un psy pour régler ses problèmes une bonne fois pour toute, même en sachant que c'est de l'arnaque. Néanmoins, quand on s'appelle Ging Freecss, les problèmes ont tendance à se multiplier, comme de la vermine. Le pauvre psychologue va-t-il réussir à le guérir ou mourra-t-il noyé dans la stupidité de son patient ?


**Avant-propos : Il n'y a pas vraiment de storyline, c'est juste plus ou moins une série de sketch où Ging déverse toute sa frustration sur un pauvre psy qui n'a rien demandé à personne. Un p'tit délire personnel. Enjoy ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'abandon**

Cela va faire une heure que Ging moisit dans la salle d'attente, les bras et les jambes croisés. Plus exactement une heure, dix minutes et trente secondes. Bien loin d'être naïf, il sait parfaitement que ce genre de « professionnel » ont tendance à prendre leur temps, à siroter tranquillement leur café et à rigoler avec leurs collègues (et draguer si ces derniers sont de sexe féminin), pendant que les patients, ou clients selon l'honnêteté du docteur, poirotent tels des pigeons dans la fameuse salle.

Heureusement, Ging est seul. C'est déjà assez difficile pour lui d'aller voir ce type d'individu, alors il n'a pas besoin de s'accommoder à la présence d'un autre patient.

Évidemment, Ging n'a pas choisi au hasard la personne qui va le prendre en charge. D'après ses recherches, celle-ci est elle-même un hunter professionnel et a l'habitude de traiter d'autres hunters dans son cas, et, au vu du prix, semble être très efficace. Par contre, la ponctualité n'est visiblement pas son point fort. Ça commence très mal pour elle. Ging va lui faire comprendre sa façon de pensée, hors de question qu'il perde autant de temps la prochaine fois.

Pendant que Ging boudait au fond de la pièce, la porte s'ouvre, enfin, sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, mince et portant de petites lunettes carrées.

« Monsieur Freecss ?

À l'entente de son nom, Ging se lève et se précipite vers le docteur, légèrement agacé.

\- Ah ben, il était temps ! J'suis un homme occupé, vous savez ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, à attendre des plombs pendant que vous faisiez je-sais-pas-quoi. Bon allez, on y va ! Histoire qu'on en finisse, monsieur le psy. »

Sans même lui serrer la main, Ging s'empresse de traverser le court couloir et d'entrer dans son bureau. Le psychologue lâche un petit sourire discret. Les hunters ont toujours été étrange, mais celui-là promet d'être extrêmement amusant. Avec nonchalance, il part rejoindre son patient, et le découvre sans surprise allongé sur le divan, les bras croisés et l'air en colère. Il prend le calepin et le stylo posé sur sa chaise, puis s'assoit dessus et commence la séance.

« Je vous écoute, monsieur Freecss.

\- Bon, déjà, je vais mettre les choses au clair. De un, c'est la première et dernière fois que vous arrivez en retard. De deux, je supporte pas qu'on m'appelle monsieur. C'est Ging, même pour vous. Et de trois, ça a intérêt à porter ses fruits, sinon j'explose la ville entière !

\- Très bien, monsieur Freecss. Mais si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas. Vous êtes bien un double hunter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tssk ! Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Ging ! Et oui j'en suis un, et alors ? Ça va changer quelque chose ? Ça a changé quelque chose à ma putain de vie, à part rajouter deux putains de points jaunes sur ma carte ? Non ! Donc voilà !

Ging parle en bougeant frénétiquement les bras de gauche à droite. Il semble être sur le point de détruire le mur à côté.

\- Vous débordez de rage, monsieur Freecss. Dites-moi ce qui vous met en colère à ce point.

Le ton indifférent du psychologue irrite profondémment Ging. Non pas qu'il souhaite que ce dernier se montre mielleux, mais sa voix nonchalante et son insolence l'agace beaucoup. Il a l'impression de n'être qu'un imbécile parmi tant d'autres, ce qui est, techniquement, bien le cas.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, hein ? C'est sûr que passer son temps à écouter la vie misérable de pauvres types comme moi, ça doit être tellement facile.

\- Vous vous considérez comme un pauvre type ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Ging ne répond pas de suite. Il regarde dans le vide, prenant une expression sérieuse. Sur un ton plus calme, il continue :

\- Vous savez, le métier d'hunter est extrêmement difficile. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. J'ai réalisé tant de chose en si peu d'années, et en étant si jeune. Tomber amoureux est une bonne chose, avoir un enfant en est une autre. C'est à la fois la pire et la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.

Le docteur s'étonne du comportement si soudainement placide de son patient. Il a pensé que ce dernier se montrerait davantage renfermé sur lui-même. Au moins, la thérapie avance.

\- Je vois. Et qu'est-il arrivé à votre enfant ? Est-il désiré ?

\- À votre avis ? J'ai quitté ma femme et j'ai pris le gamin pendant deux ans. Pourquoi deux ans, je pourrais même pas vous le dire. En fait si, j'étais en train de fignoler mon jeu pendant ce temps, et je voulais lui laisser une surprise avant de le confier à... ma famille, Ging fait une courte pause avant de reprendre, deux ans c'est court. Mais c'est largement suffisant pour s'attacher à quelqu'un, surtout à un bébé qui passe son temps à baver. Et à retirer ses saloperies de chaussures !

\- Vous me semblez bien jeune pour avoir un enfant. Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Là, j'ai vingt-deux ans. Ouais, bon, ça sent la connerie de jeunesse. Je sais. Mais d'une certaine façon, ça n'en était pas une. Je le voulais, ce gosse. Même si, au début, l'idée ne me plaisait pas.

\- Oh ? Je vous donnais quinze ans.

Ging lui lance un regard noir.

\- Sérieusement ? Là, j'ai l'air stupide parce que je suis énervé, mais en vrai je suis bien plus mature !

\- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez immature, monsieur Freecss. Il est tout à fait possible d'être mature et de ne pas avoir eu sa puberté.

Ging faillit s'étrangler. Ce psy aime visiblement provoquer ses patients, mais il ne sait pas contre qui il est tombé.

\- Espèce de bâtard ! Ging se redresse et se rapproche de lui d'un air menaçant, faites attention à ce que vous dites. Je suis pas un couillon comme les autres, moi ! Si vous me cherchez, vous allez me trouver.

Le psychologue ne montre aucun signe d'anxiété malgré la tension, et lui répond en gardant toujours le même ton désintéréssé :

\- Je ne voulais aucunement vous provoquer, monsieur Freecss. Rallongez-vous et continuons, je vous pris.

L'attitude désinvolte du docteur commence à impressionner Ging. Très peu de personnes auraient préservé leur sang-froid face à lui. Sans en rajouter davantage, il retourne s'assoir sur le divan.

\- Vous devez avoir l'habitude de traiter des cas comme moi, hein ? C'est bien, alors. Donc, tout ça pour dire que j'ai confié mon fils à ma famille. Mais, eh, devinez quoi !

Ging marque une pause, souriant et haussant les sourcils pour inciter le psy à répondre.

\- Hum, vous avez perdu la garde ?

\- Exactement ! dit Ging en claquant des doigts.

\- Quel suspens.

\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'avais prédit. Je savais que ma cousine allait interférer et me voler mon fils. Mais je l'ai laissé faire. C'est une sorte de cadeau que je lui fais, pour me faire pardonner de ces dix dernières années d'absence.

\- Lui donner la garde de votre fils unique, et l'empêcher alors de réaliser ses rêves potentiels, à cause de votre irresponsabilité ? Effectivement, quel beau cadeau que voilà.

\- Épargnez-moi votre cynisme à deux balles. Elle avait le choix. Et elle a préféré aller jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, même si juridiquement parlant il n'est plus mon fils... Il a mon sang.

La voix de Ging se fait plus douce, voire tremblante. Ses yeux s'humidifient.

\- C'est récent. Depuis quelques mois, même pas. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est encore à mes côtés, dans mes bras. Il voulait tout le temps être dans mes bras, il n'avait d'yeux que pour papa.

Un sourire nostalgique se dessine sur son visage.

\- Je l'aimais. Et je l'aime toujours. C'est... Je l'aime. Terriblement.

Ging semble être ailleurs. Il est totalement avachi contre le divan, prêt à craquer à tout moment, et ce malgré son calme apparent. Toutefois, le psychologue ne paraît pas être affecté par le surplus d'amour paternel qu'exprime son patient.

\- Eh bien, allez le voir.

Ging prend un air indigné. Comment ce psy peut-il être aussi je-m'en-foutiste ?

\- J'ai promis à ma cousine de ne plus revenir. Et puis, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Ging retrouve son expression abattue, je ne suis pas un bon père. Je suis sûr qu'elle va lui faire croire que je suis mort, et il en est mieux ainsi. De toute façon, une fois plus grand, il va partir à ma recherche. Je le sais.

Il agrippe sa tête entre ses mains, anxieux. Les souvenirs de son bébé en pleurs le submergent.

\- Je connaissais les risques. Je savais ce que je faisais. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'en souffrirais autant. Quand je voulais le donner à ma cousine, il hurlait à la mort, Ging se penche, cachant son visage, comme s'il savait que j'allais le laisser. Il ne me lâchait pas, et il n'arrêtait pas de me dire des _papa je t'aime_ , _papa je te promets que je serai un gentil garçon_ , _papa_ , _papa_ , _papa_. »

Il se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière, tout en répétant le mot « papa ». Le docteur prend une pose pensive - quasiment la seule action qu'il ait effectuée depuis le début de la séance, sans compter les mouvements de stylo sur son calepin. Il réfléchit quelques instants, laissant un peu de temps à son patient pour reprendre ses esprits, puis dit :

« Être père semble avoir plus d'importance à vos yeux que vous ne le laissez paraître. J'ignore à quoi vous préparez votre fils, mais vous allez en payer le prix, en tout cas. Ça vous fera cent cinquante mille jenis.

\- Que... Quoi ?

\- C'était une blague, il sourit subtilement, je n'ai pas encore fini ma conclusion. Vous manquez cruellement de confiance en vous, surtout quand il s'agit de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. En tant qu'hunter professionnel, je comprends votre peur. Notre métier nous pousse à mettre en avant notre ego. Néanmoins, faites attention à ne pas écraser celui des autres. Car ceux qui en payent le prix sont vos proches. Si vous savez ce que vous faites, alors vous n'avez aucune raison de culpabiliser. Par contre, si vous doutez, arrêtez vos manigances immédiatement. Il en va pour votre santé mentale. Et celle de votre fils.

Ging le fixe avec un regard confus. Le psy semble avoir compris ses projets, et il sait qu'il a raison. Il devrait arrêter. Cependant, son entêtement le pousse à continuer, quitte à le regretter par la suite. C'est avec un sourire confiant mais attristé que Ging se lève et dit avant de partir :

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas. Je n'abandonne pas si facilement.

\- Très bien, si vous le dites. Mais, attendez, je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure, pour les cent cinquante mille jenis.

Le psychologue lui tend la main, en affichant un sourire provocateur. Ging soupire et prend un air ennuyé.

\- Ils sont déjà sur votre compte. »


End file.
